Body switch
by MissLinBeifong
Summary: When Lin and Bumi were on their way to Air Temple Island, Bumi is the cause to let a spirit switch their bodies! Bumi being the pervert, seems to enjoy it and likes to tease Lin. Cause being inside Lin's body, who wouldn't like it? ;-). And of course they all can have a good laugh about it. Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**holy shit i have too much unfinished fanfics...IDGAF AHAHHA!**

 **Hii guys! This is my new fanfic about Lin and Bumi's Body Switch! Expect drama and of course Bumi's humour about him being inside Lin's body. ;-)**

 **And idk maybe you find it funny if you have the same humor as me ;-) .**

 **Rated M just in case.**

 **Please leave a review. Or if you have a request :-) .**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Don't like, don't read)**

* * *

"WHOHOO!" Lin's body barked inside. "What's up people!" she grinned while crossing her arms. Su had dropped the dumpling she was about to put in her mouth.

Su's children dropped their jaws. Tenzin, Kya, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami looked in shock. Pema and the children looked at her, not sure what to think.

She and Bumi just arrived at Air Temple Island.

"What?" She looked around. "Well if ya'll don't mind" she removed the metal suit and plopped in between Su and Opal.

Lin's body had loosened her hair. "Who! Much better" Lin's body stared at Bumi's body. "Yo Bumi...babe. Sit with us" Lin's body smirked and winked.

That's. It.

"Babe?!" Opal yelled, laughing out uncontrolably. The others still looked in shock. "AAAGHH!"

Bumi's body jumped over the table, attacking Lin's body. Completly pinning down. Hands above her head and one hand around her throath.

"I'm going to murder you" Tenzin jumped from his place and everyone looked confused and shocked. "BUMI?!" Tenzin yelled.

"HOLY FUCK SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME I'M SCARED!"

Su jumped from her seat and tackled him. "What the hell Bumi!?" she shouted angrily.

"I'M NOT BUMI! I AM LIN!" Lin's body snickered. Su slightly let go of his colar. "Huh? Lin?"

"Yeah...that's a kinda true" Lin's body chuckled. Su had widened her eyes. Wh-what?..."

Lin and Bumi stood up. "This idiot over here!" Bumi's body smacked Lin's body. "Picked a fight with a spirit! And as revenge he switched our body's!"

"But i find it completely fine. I have these" Lin's body said, grabbing her own boobs. "NO!" Bumi's body smacked the back of her head.

"Don't touch it! Stop!" Another smack. "Ouch! Lin! You know. You can still hit me, but this is still your body" Bumi's body slightly stopped. Knowing she had a point.

They just couldn't believe this! For them it's just Bumi hitting Lin. Lin's body sat in between Su and Opal again. Bumi's body sighed and sat down between Korra and Asami.

"So...you two...are..." Mako barely brought out.

"Yes and- oh..." Lin's body stared at Tenzin while pouting. "Tezzie stop staring at my beautiful body will ya? Making me uncomfortable" Lin's body said, blushing.

"Li- BUMI! Stop talking like that!" Tenzin yelled at Lin's body. Lin smirked and waved her hand. Even Pema could laugh at this.

"I know you like it to stare at me" the whole table laughed. Tenzin rubbed his temples. Opal stared at her. Not believing that her aunt's body said that to her teacher.

"Tezzie!" Korra cried.

Bumi's body grabbed the knife from the table and was ready to stand up from his place. "Ok!" Korra and Asami grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back down.

"Bu- i mean Lin. Give me the knife" His body just stared at Korra. "Come one. Lin. The knife. Give it to me" Korra held out her hand.

Lin huffed in annoyance but still gave the knife.

"Ok. So let me get this straight. Lin is inside Bumi's body. And Bumi is inside Lin's body" Bolin said. Lin's body snickered.

"Yeah if ya say it like that" Lin's body wiggled her eyebrows at Bumi's body. Bumi's body facepalmed. Wing and Wei spit out their drinks. The girls covered their mouths, unable to hold their laughter.

"I swear to the spirits Bumi" Bumi's body mumbled and threw a dumpling at her head. Lin's body just grinned.

"And why did the spirit do this again?" Su asked. "Oh because-" Lin's body started. The real Lin already interrupted. "Because that idiot over there!" She pointed with her chopsticks towards Lin's body.

"Picked a fight with it!"

"Why did you pick a fight-"

"We almost ran it over with a satomobile because Bumi didn't see it. But the smart ass over here, wanted to prove he was right and the spirit was wrong"

"This...is so confusing. Everytime Bumi yells. I actually think it's Bumi yelling at Lin and calling her a idiot. Scary" Bolin shifted in his seat.

"Ugh!" Lin's body suddenly shouted. "How do woman wear bra's?!"

"Can i take it off?" Lin's body begged. "No!"

Everyone laughed again. Espesially Su and her children. Never have they seen their sister and aunt like this.

Lin's body slightly pulled her top tank to look down. She smirked and giggled. No one seemed to noticed.

Until they saw the real Bumi completely leaning down!

"Bumi!" Su shouted. She grabbed Lin's hair and made her look up. Bumi's body sighed. "Thank you, Su"

Lin's body couldn't contain her giggled. Bumi's body rolled her eyes. "What now?" she huffed.

"You wear such sexy lingerie Lin" Lin's eyes went blank. Lin's body smiled. "What?!" Su shouted. Pulling Lin's top tank and looked down. "Linny, Linny" She grinned.

"Mom?!" Su's children yelled in suprise. All of them looking shocked at their mother's actions. "What?!" Su responded. "If my sister wears sexy lingerie, i need to know ok!"

"Red with lace huh?" The real Bumi grinned. Su also grinned.

Bumi's body's eyes widened. The real Lin coughed and at her food in silence. "I am SO taking a shower tonight"

Su laughed out. Her face a tint of red. Bumi's body slammed down her chopsticks. "No! You're not"

"So you're telling me i can't shower? That's gross" Bumi's body rubbed his temples. "If you're taking a shower, i'm gonna blindfold you. And cuff your hands cause you're not going to touch my body"

"And you're gonna wash me?" Lin wiggled her eyebrows. The real Lin sighed. "I guess"

"Meow~ Bumi you're such a tease" Lin's body casually tilted her shoulder and smiled. Bumi's body broke the glass she was about to drink out.

They couldn't. They just couldn't hold it anymore. Even Huan spit out his drink and fell on his back. The teenagers held their stomach, almost not able to breathe.

Su wrapped an arm around Lin's shoulders. "I love the new you already!" She shouted. Tenzin shook his head but still trying to hold his laughter.

Pema covered her face. "I am so done!" Lin yelled. "Bumi!" Lin tried to wriggle the knife from Korra's hand. "No! No Lin!" She said holding it out of her reach.

Bumi sighed. "Act normal"

"Sure, tiger" Making a kissing movement with her lips. Su hugged her. "This is amazing!" she cried out.

Real Lin's face fell on the table.

"Yes just amazing"

* * *

 **This was chapter one! Please tell me what you think! :-)**

 **Leave a review please :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Have fun reading! And please leave a review :-)**

 **Hendo2207/ Lin Is Amazing: Hehehe thanks a lot for the review glad ya liked it and you found it funny :-P**

* * *

Bumi awoke, only to find himself...in his own body? "Huh?" He said confused.

He stood up and walked towards the living room. "Hello?" when he arrived he saw all his family and friends sitting around the table having breakfest.

"M-my body-" He said slightly confused. "Morning Bumi!" They said. "Are you ok?"

Bumi nodded. "Where's..."

"Lin is in the shower. We found out that your bodies are in normal positions again" Su said, smiling.

"Wh-what...no!" he cried. He put his hands on top of his chest which was now flat. "They're gone" he wispered while pouting.

The table chuckled at his sadness. He sat down next to his brother and Korra. "Ah well, Lin wouldn't allow me to see her body anyways-" He stopped in his sentence.

"Bumi?" Kya raised a brow. "Ah!" he groaned in pain. he clutched his stomach. "What the hell is happening?!" he yelled in pain.

Tenzin gave him some water and the table looked at him worried. "Bumi!" Tenzin shook him.

"Agh!" He shouted for a last time and the pain was suddenly gone. "Bumi?" Su asked worried. "Are you ok?"

"I-i'm not Bumi" he wispered. "Huh?"

"I'm Lin" Bumi's eyes widened. "What...wait...your bodies switched again?!" Tenzin shouted in suprise.

"Yes. I was...in the...shower"

"So if Lin's here...that means that Bumi- oh spirits!" Korra yelled out. "WHOHOOO! I LOVE LIFE!" They heard shouting from the bathroom.

"AAAAGH!" Bumi's body yelled and ran towards the bathroom. "BUMI! SON OF A BITCH! CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

They all knew that they should be serious. But they all failed and laughter escaped their mouths.

Bumi's body barked in the bathroom and grabbed Lin. The real Lin wrapped an towel around her body and blindfolded Bumi with another towel.

"Grrrr~ Bumi you dirty boy" Lin's body winked at him. "Just grabbed me out the shower. Yo Tezzie! Did ya see that! I'm having some fun with your brother!"

Tenzin face turned red. "don't be jealous. You had your time" Tenzin coughed and looked away. Suyin's kids looked in shock. Especially Opal. Now she knows the stuff that her teacher did with her aunt. She shifted in her seat like her other siblings.

"Stop pretending to be Lin when you're in her body!" Tenzin yelled.

Suyin laughed out loud, her face was all red and she could barely breath.

"Hehehe i am _definitly_ in her body. Spirits Tez. Don't be so jealous" Tenzin facepalmed. Pema spit out her tea and giggled constantly.

They could hear a slapping sound and a painful cry afterwards. "The real Linny just hit me" Bumi cried.

Bumi's body dried Lin's body and helped her wear some clothes. "No! Not the bra! I'm begging you! It's so uncomfortable!"

"Bumi! This is my body so i decide what you have to wear" The real Lin narrowed her eyes. The two shouted loud enough to each other so everyone in the living room could hear.

"Yo guys! Did a know that Lin has a tattoo on her thigh!?" Tenzin swallowed his food and coughed. Su spit out her drink. The teenagers jaws dropped on the floor.

"WHAT?!"

"Uh-huh it's very... _smeeexxxyyyy"_

they could hear more slapping sounds from the bathroom. "T-tattoo?!" Opal shouted very suprised. Su stood up. "I need to see this"

"Mom!" Wing and Wei said, grabbing her shoulder to pull her down. "Enough!" they heard Bumi shout and he walked out the bathroom.

He actually ran. Ran for his life! Lin's body wore a top tank and shorts. "Look how smooth my legs are!" He said, showing them off.

The real Lin stood beside him. "Wear these pants!" she yelled, holding black pants. "Naah i'm good" He pulled the shorts from a leg a little up to show the tattoo.

"Linny is such a bad girl" Lin's body wiggled her eyebrows. "Holy shit!" Su yelled. She came closer to get a better look.

"Woah! So the chief has a tattoo huh?" Korra and Asami smirked. Bolin just blushed at the boldness.

It was a skull with a dragon flying around it. "Wow..."

"It's so-so...FRIGGIN BADASS!" Bolin yelled out. "I can't believe my sister has that kind of tattoo" Su's eyes were still wide open, wearing a look of shock.

"But yeah... Bolin's right, it's seriously badass" Bumi's body had already turned around in shame. She facepalmed. "There goes my secret"

"Holy shit! Our aunt is amazing!" Wing slapped Wei's arm. "Bumi, i'm going to murder you" she narrowed her eyes. "This is your body remember~" Lin sighed deeply and just sat down next to Opal.

Lin's body went to sit next his brother and Korra again. "Soooo...the tattoo?" Opal raised a brow. Bumi's body coughed. "Eh... I-i-" she facepalmed.

"I don't know!" Lin mumbled. "I was 17 and stupid and-"

"17?!" Su eyes widened. "Ooohhh... I think i can remember! Mom said you couldn't have a tattoo. Not even when you're a 100 years old. But you still did it?"

Bumi's body head slightly nodded.

"Who knew?" Su smirked. "You used to be a rebel as well"

She groaned. "Nooo!"

"Wait a second! 17?" Lin's body said. "Which means, Tenzin knew!" All faced turned to Tenzin. He swallowed his food.

"Th-that's right!" Su pouted. She threw a dumpling at his bald head. "Why did you never tell me?!" She said sadly.

"I-i eh er...because...er.. I wasn't allowed to ok?!" he slammed his chopsticks down. "Enough about the tattoo! How did our bodies switch again" Lin said.

They suddenly could hear a evily laugh. "What was that?" Mako said confused. The laugh came again. This time louder.

"What is that?" Meelo pointed towards the window. Lin turned around. "Hey!-"

Lin's body stood up. "It's that dammed spirit!" He yelled. "He switched our bodies!"

The spirit giggled. Tenzin stood up from his place. He spoke calmly. "Spirit. Did you switch their bodies?"

"Mmm...maybe" he grinned. Tenzin cleared his throath. "They turned back to normal in the morning. Why did you switch them again?"

"Because like it to tease them" he answered and laughed out loud. "I knew that she was in the shower so i took my chance! BWHAHAHA!"

Bumi narrowed his eyes. "Even if i enjoy it being in Lin's body. You can't just do this!"

"Seriously? Enjoy?" The real Lin facepalmed. The teenagers couldn't help it and giggled at that. "Change us back to normal you damned spirit!" The real Lin yelled.

The spirit thought for a moment. "Nope" and he dissapeard. Lin huffed and fell back on her back. "Still in his body...damn it..."

Bumi on the other hand. "Errr Lin..." Su said. "What?" Lin sat back up annoyed. Su covered her mouth to hold her laughter back. She pointed towards the real Bumi.

"Mmm?-BUMI! STOP THAT!" Bumi's body yelled. There was the man. Grinning like a idiot, poking her breast.

"Heheh..." He still grinned not noticing the attention he got from the whole table. "Bumi!" Tenzin yelled.

"Tch. You wished you were in Lin's body huh?" Lin's body smirked. Tenzin turned red and coughed. The real Lin facepalmed.

"Anyway, can i finish my bath?" Bumi casually said. "No!" Lin shouted.

"You're no fun! I've already seen you naked!"

The whole table giggled again. "Or if you want, you can join me" Lin's eyebrows wiggled. No one could contain their self and laughter escaped them. "Yeah Linny, join him" Su elbowed the real Lin.

The real Lin's head fell on the table.

"Why? Why me?!" she cried.

* * *

 **WHA poor Lin :-P .**

 **And yeah who doesn't like a perverted Bumi? Lol**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review please ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! The first thing is say before you read because i'm really sorry for not updating for so long! I've been busy with school and...i was a lazy bitch...**

 **I'm really, really sorry!**

 **I still hope you'll like this :-)**

* * *

"So..." Bumi who was still in Lin's body, leaned his head on his own body. "I'm sure you like it to be in my body, Mmm Linny?" he smirked and tilted a eyebrow.

Lin groaned. "Have you already seen some parts that you...like?" he wiggled her eyebrows. The real Lin turned red and looked at Bumi.

"Stop saying such things!" she yelled. Suyin who stood behind them, snickered loudly. "Because i have" Bumi slid his hands on his sides.

"Hehe...oh yeah i have..." Lin blushed heavily and coughed. "All i can say, is that the name sasquats really fits you" Lin said.

Bumi fake cried. "What?!" Suyin clutched her stomach and laughed. "Sasquats!" she shouted and laughed more.

The real Lin had a slight smile. "Yay! She finally smiled! It's the first time since you're in my body. Does it make you that happy?"

Lin groaned. "Bumi...you talk so much bullshit"

"Should i talk about your body? Because then it's not bullshit, but dirty talk" Bumi wiggled his eyebrows.

The real Lin's jaw dropped. "W-wha-" she stuttered. "AAHAHAH" Su couldn't. She rolled on the ground clutching her stomach, tears streaming down her face and she just couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop laughing! You're supposed to be on my side!"

* * *

"Su. Psst!" Su looked at Bumi, her sister's body, who called her out. He wispered in her ear. "I'm gonna tease Lin" He said. Su giggled knowing what'll come next.

"Why are you laughing mom?" Huan asked her. "Just watch" she replied, making almost everyone in the living room have their eyes on them.

"Hehe... Yo Lin" Lin, Bumi's body, looked at him. "I don't need to be an earthbender to rock your world" Lin spit out her drink and looked at Bumi with a killing glance.

"..."

"..."

Tenzin facepalmed. "Bumi you idiot". The twins and Huan hung their mouths wide open. "Spirits!" Opal yelled and giggled.

Everyone looked at Lin, waiting for an attack. Lin slowly stood up. Cracked her knuckles and approached Bumi.

Bumi nervously chuckled before shaking in fear and panicked. He stood up and hid behind Tenzin "TENZIN! STOP HER PLEASE?!"

"DON'T SEEK PROTECTION FROM ME. I'M SCARED AS HELL AS WELL" Tenzin yelled. Opal giggled. Finding it hilarious that her teacher fears her aunt.

"Ok this is still confusing me. Tenzin protecting his brother...Lin's body. You're enjoying this aren't ya Tenzin?" Korra pointed out. Tenzin gave her a dead glare. Korra laughed.

"Do something!" Lin's body yelled. Bumi's body grabbed Lin's colar. "This is still YOUR body!" Bumi shouted.

The real Lin sighed in defeat and stared at her body. She let go of the colar and groaned. "Come on Linny! Don't be so sad!" Bumi pinched her cheek. Lin swatted his hand away. "This is my body so i can touch it" Bumi said.

The real Lin groaned again and did her best to NOT swat his hand away. Lin's hand slowly trailed up to Bumi's chest. "Grr...Bumi"

Tenzin facepalmed while the others just laughed loudly.

She calmly sat down in between Su and Wei. Bumi sat in between Korra and Bolin. "You know..."

Lin covered her face with her hands. "What-what! Just what do you have to say now Bumi!" she groaned. "Well..." Tenzin shot him a warning look.

"I was just wondering...what would sex be like now?" Lin chocked on her drink and stared at him, eyes widened. "You know! Like...different body parts-"

"I know what you mean!" Lin yelled. "Why do you even ask!?" she asked in shock. Everyone meanwhile was busy laughing their asses off. Wei slammed his hand on the table and laughed loudly. The girls giggled loudly and stared at the two.

Su wrapped an arm around Bumi's body and turned red from laughing. "I'm actually wondering too Linny. How are you feeling?"

Lin turned her head to her younger sister. "Please! I don't even need to find out!" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"I mean...i don't have a dick anymore. How does it feel like to-"

"SHUT UP!" Lin shouted. Lin facepalmed and sighed.

Just then...someone knocked on the door three times. Tenzin raised a brow. "Have you invited someone?" he asked Pema. She shook her head.

"Mm..." Tenzin mumbled and stood up to open the front door. "Hello-" he gasped.

"Took you long enough Twinkle Toes junior"

Su looked at them.

"Mom?"

* * *

 **BAMF! I've trown the original Beifong in!**

 **I'll try to update this as soon as possible! I hope my lazy ass won't let you guys wait too long again!**

 **Love!**


End file.
